Typical flow restrictors in water distribution systems are either 1) single state restriction orifices; 2) single stage, multi-hole restriction orifices; 3) multi-stage restriction orifice plate assemblies, or 4) a combination of the above.
However, none of these orifice plates allow for variable flow, and in the situation where flow/pressure changes due to changing water requirements, typical flow restrictors must be swapped with new flow restrictors to achieve the desired flow restriction and control. A need, therefore, exists for a variable flow module for controlling the flow of water distribution systems. Further, a need exists for a variable flow module for controlling the flow of water distributions systems, whereby the variable flow module may be easily changed from one flow restriction setting to another flow restriction setting, either manually or automatically via a control system.